Eric
Eric is a minor protagonist in The First Resistance, and a minor antagonist in Arena Battle! and Death Race. He was The Gamemaster's original Right-hand, before being mutated into a monster for failing to properly carry out a task. History Early Life Eric, like Jonathan, was born and raised on the planet of Lamurix. He too was a human, and by all accounts his life had been normal. However, Eric was a shy and nervous person, and he had been frequently bullied. The First Resistance Eric, now in his early 20's, still found himself being bullied around. But it had now reached a higher level, with him now being practically jumped and mugged. The android Surius found Eric in this state, and drove the assaulters away. Soon afterward, he was found and helped up by Jonathan. Jonathan promised that he would help and protect Eric, and keep him away from trouble or harm. The two would then begin a longtime friendship from that point on. That night, at Lamurix's regal ball, it had been Eric who suggested that Jonathan go up to Martha and introduce himself to her. Suddenly, when The Xir'algath invaded, something had awoken within Eric. He was sick of being a coward and running away from fights. Eric decided that he would stand up to these aliens and fight back. Jonathan, on the other hand, had somehow ironically became the scared one now. Five Months later, Eric had trained and disciplined himself to master the art of Ninjutsu, becoming a highly skilled ninja. Pre-Arena Battle At this point in time, Eric had been under the employment of Jonathan(now called "The Gamemaster"), being indebted to him. Eric acted as The Gamemaster's Right-Hand Man/servant, carrying some of the dirty work for him. Some examples include kidnapping "contestants " to participate in The Gamemaster's games. When Sadie Volara became The Gamemaster's adopted daughter, Eric could not help but feel slightly jealous. Sadie started doing things thst he would have once normally done. So of course Eric felt a slight relief when Sadie escaped, though he never voiced this. Arena Battle! When The Gamemaster staged his newest game, "Arena Battle!", Eric acted under the guise of a butler to the warriors who participated, all the while carrying out The Gamemaster's dirty work from behind the scenes. Eventually, Eric was given the task of assassinating Tarkur, and then framing The Controller of Ice for the crime to create distrust among the warriors. However, he failed this plan and was caught by the warriors red-handed. Eric was unmasked and apprehended by the warriors, then brought before The Gamemaster by the Arena's guards. The Gamemaster, of course, was angered at Eric's failure, the first time he had ever failed. As a punishment, The Gamemaster mutated Eric into a monster. This mutation caused a second head to form on Eric's monstrous body, and it had primary control of his body. Eric was now a slave to "The Monster"'s will, being forced to do whatever the second brain wanted. As the warriors later headed into The Arena's secret lab to face The Gamemaster, they were confronted by the monstrous Eric. Eric then fought the warriors agsinst his own will, even becoming horrigied when he impaled Kad with his claws. He begged to be killed, and his wish was finally granted as he finally succumbed to the various injuries he had received, uttering a word of thanks before dying. Death Race! Eric's body had been retrieved by The Gamemaster following his first death. Through experimentation, surgery and exposure to Energized Protodermis, Eric was resurrected and further mutated, into a more stable and stronger form. As Mark, Sadie, Leadhead, Hydron and Skader navigated through The Gamemaster's fortress, they came to a molten protodermis foundry. Eric, who had been submerged in the sunstance, suddenly stirred and was awoken by the presence of "intruders". He leaped out from the molten pool, burning red hot as he fiercely fought them. Eric was eventually once again killed, falling back into the molten protodermis pool. Cataclysm During the events of Cataclysm, Eric was resurrected one final time, his chard remains being stitched back together and outfitted with a heavy mechanical claw for a right arm. Eric was then put into place as a guardian in The Gamemaster's maze within Queen Kreel's labyrinth. By this point, it seemed that Eric's consciousness was fully erased and only the psyche of The Monster remained. However, at the last moment Eric was able to overpower the will of The Monster and regain control over his body, and then he tore his own body apart to keep his opponents safe as well as end his own suffering. And with that, Eric was finally at peace. Powers/Abilities As a human, Eric was highly skilled in the fighting style of Ninjutsu. When he was mutated by The Gamemaster, Eric was granted the powers of Super Strength, heightened agility and reflexes, slight regeneration, and long claws extended from a single arm. However, it came at the cost of slight deterioration and necrosis of his organic tissue. When he was ressurected and further mutated, Eric's existing abilities were amplified, and the issue of necrosis was resolved.